Feelings Like These
by MegGiry-TheAlbino
Summary: Momiji is starting to feel a little funny in his tummy, and it's everytime Haru is near. Momiji has feelings, and once voiced, can Haru help? Yaoi, smut, lemons. MomixHaru. Please r and r!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

**A/N: Okay...I normally don't do these stories. Scratch that, I've never written a legitiment yaoi. Someone asked me to write this, and I tried to keep it as clean as posible, but I guess I'm about to lose my yaoi viriginity here...Don't like, don't read. There may be some kissing and oddities going on, but nothing graphic. Unless you consider yaoi graphic...**

**Well, if I couldn't write yaoi for a friend, what kind of writer would I be? (Ten points to Gryffindor for anyone who caught that reference...) Alright, I'll shut up and begin.**

**Title: Feelings Like These**

**Summary: Momiji has feelings he can't comprend. Haru knows all about that. HaruxMomiji. Yaoi, kissing, and other such...Enjoy? Please review. **

_Hands touch..._

"Mo?"

_Eyes meet..._

"Hey, is he okay?"

"I'm not sure..."

_Sudden silence..._

"Hey! Momiji!"

_Sudden-_

"Momiji."

_Heat._

My eyes finally snapped up, and I found myself far to close for comfort.

I hadn't been comfortable around him lately. Everything felt tingly and I felt squirmy in my pants. It was...awkward, to say the least. When had Haru and I started to grow apart like this? I'd always seen him as a best friend, an angel, a guardian. Now...he felt like more. Everytime I saw him, it made my day, and I wanted to run and hug him (not that unusual) and just fall into his arms and cry. Haru was easy to be with that like...letting you cry in his arms.

Haru's embrace was very warm, like a flame. Almost uncomfortable, making you squirm, but relaxing at the same time...almost...

_Stop it. _

Haru's expressionless eyes were fixed on me. It was always hard to read his expression. His eyes never betrayed anything. If I had to guess, I'd say worry. It was the way his eyebrows were angled, and the way his face tilted towards me...I could smell him from where I was sitting...

_I said stop it! _

"Momiji...you okay, kid?" Haru's grey eyes glanced over my face, trying to read me. I looked away, tucking a blonde lock behind my ear.

"Yeah...fine," I giggled slightly, and Kyo huffed and rolled his eyes.

"What's up with you, anyway?" he groaned. "You've been spacey for weeks now. What, all the girls drooling over you got your ego in a knot?"

"No! I just..." I looked away, face red. Ever since I started my 3rd year, girls wouldn't leave me alone. It was quite annoying, actually. The horrible thing, is that I can't find a single one I could relate to. They're pretty and all, don't get me wrong...but...

"Hey, Momiji?" Yuki's kind eyes met mine, and he grasped my hands in his. "I know the girls drive you crazy, like they did me, but it's best to bear through, okay?"

I didn't respond, at least, not before Hatsuharu leaned forward between us, and planted a kiss square on Yuki's cheek.

"Why won't you hold my hands like that?" he whispered, pecking him again. Yuki rolled his eyes, and Kyo yelped, backing away from us.

"Ugh, get a room, will you?!"

Haru cocked his eyebrows. "You want in on this too, cat?"

"Ugh..." a shudder wracked Kyo's body, making me feel a little odd,"Just...Yuki, let's get home. Tohru's waiting for us."

"Tell her I said hi!" I screamed, even though Kyo was right next to me. He glared, before trapping me in a headlock, pressing his fist firmly into my hair.

"Ow! Haru! Haru, he's hurting me! Haru! Haaaaaa-rruuuuu-"

His arms around around me faster than I expected, and before I know it, I'm thrown into a wall.

"Ow!" I yelped, and touched the back of my head. Blood... I gasped. "H-haru?"

_Oh no..._

Kyo is shoved against the wall. "If you _ever _touch him again-"

"Haru!" I'm up before I can stop myself. I yanked on his arm, and I knew it must look funny, me pulling on his big arm. Black Haru. I hated him when he was like this.

Why couldn't I be stronger? Why I can't I help?

Haru's brown eyes seem almost black in the light of his bedroom. He's shaking, still glaring at anything he can find.

"Haru...stop..." I whispered, my hands on planted on the sides of his face.

Haru's eyes seem to lose hate, but he's still radiating it. Before I know it, he's clasped my wrist and throws me back where I was.

"Haru!" Yuki scolded, but it's not enough.

"Get out!" Haru screamed. "Get out now! Before I kill you!"

They obeyed, and Haru falls against the wall.

His breathing is labored, and I can tell he's tired.

"Momiji..." he growled. "Do me a favor..." He grinded his teeth, I can hear the scrapping.

I scooted across the room, whimpering. I'm on my knees at his feet. "Anything," I whispered.

He stiffles a laugh. "Talk to me...get me out of here..."

I stared. "What am I..."

"Tell me anything!" His body slumped against the wall. "...Anything..." he whispered softer. "What's wrong? Momiji..." he slid down the wall, legs sprawled out. Finally, he's facing me. "Momiji...tell me anything..."

I know how dangerous it is, but I crawled up next to him, and threw his arms around my shoulders. I buried my face in his chest.

"I...er...I like it when you say my name, Haru."

His body shook with laughter. "Really?"

I nod. "It makes me feel like...like someone needs me here."

I peeked through my eyelashes, and he's looking down at me, smiling.

"I'll always need you, kid."

_Kid. _I hate when he calls me that. I pulled away from him, and Haru frowned.

"What?"

"Nothing," I sighed, and folded my arms over my chest.

"Momiji-"

"I said nothing," I groaned.

We shared a silence, before he huffed. "White day is coming up. Asking any girls out?"

I shook my head. "No...no. None of the girls...interest...me..." I whispered. Haru cocked his eyebrows again.

"Really? A whole school, and you don't like one?"

"Nope."

"Oh, come on, kid, you've got to like one."

"I don't."

"Oh, I know, it's Tohru."

I gritted my teeth. "No."

"It is! It's Tohru-"

"It's not-"

"Stop lying!"

"Haru, if you don't stop right now..."

"Momiji and Tohru, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"I don't like girls, okay?!"

The silence settled around us, and I can't breathe. Did I really just say that? Haru's brown eyes are searching me again.

"Mo...you serious?"

I look at my feet, and start playing with my shoe string. "Yeah..." I mumble. "I just don't like girls...and when I'm in the guy's locker room...I...I feel..._funny._"

Haru scooted closer. "Funny how?"

I squirmed. I felt funny in my pants again. Haru is too close to me.

"Look at you," he whispered, touching my cheek. "Did I do that?"

"Wha-?"

He pulled his hand away, and I see blood on his finger.

"Aw, kid, I cut you...I'm so sorry..."

Black Haru has gone, but now I'm left with the white. I think I'd rather take the beating over the pity.

But I don't think anything prepared me for what happened next. Haru leaned down next to me, his breath ghosting over my cheek as his tongue licked up the blood.

Everything in me stood on end, and my stomach suddenly felt very odd. Very full and squirmy.

"H-haru!" I gasped, and suddenly my hands are laced in his hair. He pulled back, eyes unreadable again.

"It's what animals do naturally," he whispered,"when they're injured. They lick the wound to clean it."

He leaned back down, and his tongue flicked over my cheek again, and I felt very...odd. Something stirred in my stomach. Haru stopped flicking his tongue over my skin, and let his lips roam over my flesh and down to my juglar. I groaned, and my hips twitched. Haru's hands moved down to calm them, placing his fingers in the hallow of my pelvis. My shorts were pulled down a little low, and my shirt was a little high, enough so to see my navel. I gasped again and Haru nipped at my neck, then licked over it.

"How does that make you feel?" he whispered. I didn't realize it until now, but I was panting.

"Very...very good, Haru..."

"Is this okay?" he asked. No, it was more of a taunt. Those eyes...they were flicking over me, judging me.

"Yes, oh God, yes...Please, Haru..._more..._"

Haru smiled evilly at me. "I'm glad to help, Mo."

He yanked me onto his lap, and slid the both of us onto his bed. I giggled again, but then a fist yanked hard on my hair, and I moaned. A blush crept into my cheeks. I'd never made a noise like that in my life...

"Mo...I'm going to do something...and I need it to be okay with you."

"Anything, Haru..." I whispered. Haru was laying beneath me, hands on my chest and vice versa. The bed was shaking beneath us, but I had no idea why. Was I...doing that? "God, do anything..."

Haru leaned forward fiercly, flipping me to the side and letting his lips take mine.

Haru's mouth tasted just like I pictured it would. It was the boyish combination of metal and musk. Haru's skin wasn't soft, but it wasn't rough either...it was just...natural. Perfect. If Haru had one word, that would be it. Perfect.

I groaned as his lips left mine, allwoing me to breath.

"Haru," I whinned. "Please...again...kiss-"

Haru silenced me again, shoving his tongue far down my throat. I almost gagged as it flicked and wiggled inside my mouth. I loved it.

I laughed as I felt it. My side.

"Haru!" I threw my head back in laughter, squirming away, yet towards him. "Stop poking me in the side!"

"Mo, I'm not-"

We both stopped. One hand fisting my shirt, the other buried in my hair, Haru couldn't possibly be poking me...

Haru shifted his erection over my pelvis, and I realized he wasn't the only one with a problem down stairs. I groaned, eyes fluttering and rolling back in my head.

Haru ground his pelvis into mine, and I thrust back with equal force. His lips tackled mine in a sweatly, sloppy kiss. Salvia was everywhere, but I couldn't care less at this point. Haru was touching me. Haru recipricated my feelings. It was...amazing. I wanted to cry...but right now, I had more pressing matters: particularly the one in my shorts.

Haru's hands traveled lower and lower, going from my chest, rubbing my nipples through my thin pink shirt, down the planes of my stomach to the valley of my hips, until he came to my shorts. His brown eyes met mine, and for once, I could read them. They were asking permission.

"Mo-"

"Yes," I panted. "Yes."

Hatsuharu stuck his fingers in the waistband, and I was sweating by the point both hands were in my shorts, and started pulling down.

"Hatsuharu?"

We both froze.

"Haru, we're home!"

Both of our eyes wide, we scrambled apart.

"I'm up here, Mom!" Haru said, once my hair was flat and fine. I scrambled to the bathroom, letting cold water run over my face and skin. I heard Haru talking to his mother, muffled by the running water and bathroom door. I opened it and came face to face with Haru's mother.

"Oh, Hello, Momiji. I didn't realize you were over." She smiled sweetly at me, and I smiled back, still slightly flustered. Could she tell what was going on downstairs? Please don't look...

"Hello, Mrs. Sohma."

"Well, Momiji, if you'd like to stay, I can set another plate-"

"Oh, no, Mrs. Sohma. I really ought to be getting home."

"Alright...well, say goodbye, Haru."

Mrs. Sohma clicked away, and Haru and I bolted the door behind us.

He didn't say anything for a while, before coming up to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear.

"That was close."

"Yeah..." I mumbled dreamily.

"So, did that help any?"

I blinked. "What?"

Haru moved his skateboard by the door, grabbing my bag. "Ya know," he said, not looking at me. "Did it help figure out if you like guys or not?"

I stared. "Oh...oh yeah...It helped a lot, Haru..." I shuffled my feet as my face got red. How stupid could I be? Of course Haru couldn't like me...Haru like Yuki. Haru liked Rin. What was I compared to those two? A stupid kid...

"Great. Maybe we can do it again sometime. Teach ya a little more? It's not like I'm not expirence or nothing."

I didn't look back. "Yeah...thanks, Haru..."

"See ya, kid."

I stared, blinking back the tears.

_Kid. _

"See ya..."

Why dream of what could never be? Why would anyone ever respond to feelings like these?

**A/N:So...I'm considering continuing this, if I get enough responses. I wrote this for a friend, so...Ya. If I do continue it...it may be a lemon. Probably. I've written...two lemons in the past, and I've got very good reviews from it. I wrote this also to get rid of my writers block. You can tell this is a little choppy...**

**I have started chapter two at this point, so if anyone wants more, just ask! **

**So, please leave a review. Good, bad, or if you want me to continue and I'll get back to you soon! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
